


The Sub's Debut

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Body Suspension, Chains, Cock Cages, Consensual, Dom Bruce Wayne, Dom Roman Sionis, Dom Slade Wilson, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Leashes, M/M, Mentioned Ra's al Ghul, Minor Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Nipple Piercings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Dick Grayson, Sub Jason Todd, Sub Tim Drake, alludes to past Bruce/Dick and /Jason, bdsm saftey, drops of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: The presentation of a new sub into society is an event worth attending.Theme: dom/sub worldSlade/Robin week 2020
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	The Sub's Debut

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in an AU that's my take on the theme "Sub/Dom world". It's all perfectly consensual and normalized in this au to enter into contracts to signify relationships.

“It's a big night for Timmy,” Dick sighed, wistfully looking up at the enlarged photos that were hanging on display in a gallery style all around the ballroom. They were precious moments, the immortalized accomplishments and memories of Timothy Drake for the guests to admire while they waited for him to make his grand debut. Dick examine the photo closely that was currently before him.

“Timothy's Caning” read the little gold plaque on the frame. The photo was a close up of Tim's ass and the backs of his thighs. Emphasis was put upon the inflamed red welts marking him up in an almost perfectly spaced grid formation across the entire area. Burberry wished they could make a grid pattern so perfect. Trained up under Master Bruce Wayne for the last two years, Tim’s big night had finally come.

It must have hurt a great deal, but it was a tremendous testament to so many things. Tim's obedience to hold absolutely still long enough to receive such precise marks had to be given high praise alone. The brilliance in which his pale skin showed off such marks was also showcased in such a photo, the untrained eye almost unable to distinguish which marks were the first or last to be received because his skin held them so well for so long. Of course, Bruce's own mastery to administer them so precisely was also showcased in this photo.

“Hmm, speaking from your own experience?” Slade hummed in his ear, wrapping a possessive arm around Dick’s trim waist to pull him closer.

Dick smirked back in return, letting himself lean against the large older man just a little bit more. “Of course I am. It was one of the most important nights of my own life, after all. It was also the night I first met you… _Sir_ ,” he added on the title at the end with a teasing little wink, daring to play with his certified-dom a little bit before he lifted the wine glass he had been holding up towards the taller man in offering. He used both hands to hold his dom’s wineglass at all times since receiving it because Slade had ordered he consider the cup as good as fused to them for the night. His idea of a little playful form of bondage- Dick did enjoy the challenge in it.

Slade accepted the offered drink, hand slipping down to the small of Dick’s back to tickle slightly at the swell of his bare ass. Dick was careful as he tipped the crystal glass against his dom's mouth to not spill a single drop. The smile curling Slade’s lip told Dick his dom was very pleased with him, either for his words or actions or both.

Slade straightened back up and gave a gentle tug on Dick’s leash, making the sub jump a tiny bit as the other end tugged on his cock and balls where the other end was hooked to the base of his cock cage, both that and his ass left on display by the otherwise painted-on chaps he wore. “Come along, Boy. We can take in some of the small entertainments your old trainer arranged for the evening while we wait for the real show to start.”

“Yes Sir,” Dick murmured softly but clearly, following along at a proper distance to give himself just a little bit of slack in the short leash as his dom led him through the crowd gathered.

Nearly naked, led around by a leash, Dick didn’t even come close to standing out from the crowd that had gathered in the enormous ballroom. The majority of the couples in attendance were tied together by a chain or leash in some form; Doms and Subs all mingling together in the ballroom. A few were allowed to roam more freely and a good number of those in attendance had simply come alone. There were many single doms in attendance, naturally, drawn in by the promise of a new sub’s debut.

Not just any sub either. A sub trained by none other than Master Bruce himself, Gotham’s darling dom, legendary for his control of both himself and his subs; nearly unrivaled in his knowledgeability.

Slade drew up to a small group that had gathered around one of the live-displays taking place, and Dick allowed himself to scoot in next to the larger man to take in the spectacle. There was a small demonstration going over no-blood knife play; the dom demonstrating the skill by running a short blade at just such an angle as to lightly scratch and threaten- but not actually cut her sub as she drew intricate designs over his back. He hummed and thrilled beneath it.

Dick's interest was piqued in mild curiosity to see the skin compressing under the pressure but not breaking, left with red scratches under the lights that mapped out the sub’s pleasure. His attention was pulled however, when an all too familiar gimp mask was spotted coming through the crowd. That was a black mask he’d be able to recognize anywhere, characteristic in the goggle-like black-out lenses over the eyes. Roman Sionis. Dick perked up immensely even before Jason stepped into view from behind his certified-dom.

Jason was looking good tonight, Dick mused to himself in approval. Tight leather booty shorts put his thick thighs on full display. His torso was left bare aside from a black leather harness that framed his pecs alluringly and drew back his shoulders. His arms were tied up tight behind his back in more black leather casings to keep his back in an arch and-

 _Oh_...

Dick realized with a grin exactly why Jason's chest was also on such prominent display tonight as Roman pulled him along behind him by a thin gold chain. The end of the delicate chain was split on Jason’s end to connect to two golden nipple rings. Jason had gotten those since the last time they had seen each other.

Dick knew the other sub had really sensitive nipples. Seeing how the piercings glinted in the light behind those hardened little buds made him instantly want to toy with them himself, pay a fortune just to go back in time to be there when Jason got them done just to watch him squirm and arch and cry out. Had they been done at a shop, or had Roman maybe done them himself?

He had to imagine Jason greatly enjoyed his new hardware. He seemed to anyway, if the way his lashes fluttered at that light pull on them was any indication.

Slade followed his line of attention, recognizing the pair and waving Roman over with a smirk. The first indication Roman saw it was just in the slight pause of his step before he turned and made his way over to them, his face completely hidden behind black leather. Jason perked up as well at the sight of Dick, but they refrained from greeting each other outright until permission might be given to do so. Their doms led the interaction, of course, greeting each other in turn.

“Mr. Sionis, good to see you could make it after all.” Slade smirked, “You've become something of a recluse these days.” Slade gave a glance towards the wine glass Dick still held for him and the sub moved at once to give him another drink. His gaze dropped a bit more now in front of Roman and Jason, putting a little extra effort into making the movement fluid and graceful; a sub worth every ounce of his training.

Sionis could have been grinning or glaring under the mask and no one would ever know, but his tone was casual when he spoke up in reply. “I suppose I've been preoccupied these last four months. Finally mixing some pleasure in amongst all my hard work.”

Dick caught the faint blush on his fellow sub’s cheeks, as well as the small smile pulling at the corner of his lip. Four months ago would have been when he and Roman had signed their contracts together, making Jason Roman’s certified-sub for the whole year. Dick had been exclusively Slade’s for two years now, with plans already in place to renew for a third together in the fall.

“Jason say hello to Mr. Wilson and his sub,” Roman instructed, giving that delicate chain yet another soft pull to bring Jason up to his side. Dick’s eyes tracked the small tug upon his nipple rings, and the soft hitch of Jason’s breath just before he stepped forward.

Jason didn’t miss a step of Bruce’s training when it came to manners, however, bowing his head and shoulders towards Slade first. Dick watch the chain connecting to his nipple piercings dangle and the chain sway with the lean of his body. “A pleasure, Mr. Wilson. Dick,” he greeted briefly, but fondly.

Roman patted Jason’s shoulder once an approval. “Wayne may be a bit stiff in the collar, but there's no arguing with the quality of his boys.”

“I'll drink to that,” Slade chuckled, giving another soft tug on Dick’s own leash and accepting the proffered drink as the sub lifted it once more. “Dick, perhaps you can entertain Jason while Roman and I talk shop. I'd like to learn more about the possible pros and cons of nipple piercings versus clamps.”

It was probably just a front to give Dick a chance to speak with the other sub he had been close to towards the end of his training days with Bruce. Dick was quick to agree either way, missing Jason. Roman gave the back of Jason's neck a gentle squeeze, but indulge the other dom, turning easily into conversation with him as Dick moved up to Jason. He wanted to hug him, but Jason always fought those, and no one touched another sub without permission anyway. Doing so would likely elicit a very public humiliation to placate Roman.

While that might be immensely fun on some other night, it would be poor taste of him to take away from the fact that this was Timmy's night. He still moved as close as he could to Jason without touching, letting his eyes linger on the little gold rings. Dick could freely admit to himself his instant infatuation with them, wanting to play with them until Jason was crying in overstimulation there. Jason had always been such a messy crier, so pretty. Maybe he could speak to Slade about setting up something with Roman where he might get the chance.

Jason cleared his throat, grinning slyly as Dick’s eyes finally found his face. Dick didn't blush, grinning right back shamelessly. “You’re looking really good, little wing. Being Roman’s seems to agree with you.”

Jason did flush a little now, likely in response to being called by Dick's old pet name for him. “Yeah well... he keeps it interesting. I was honestly worried after Bruce's training I'd be bored by anyone else. Roman... he's willing to help me explore my limits.”

Dick hums in the back of his throat in understanding. He was glad to hear it, so long as Jason enjoyed it. After all, he could appreciate Slade for much the same reasons… among others. “Got any tips to pass on? Just in case Slade decides I need a set of my own.” He gestured with the wine glass towards Jason’s chest to convey what he meant. 

Jason's grin widened further, and something wicked flashed through those pretty teal eyes, “Advice? Only that it hurts _so_ good, Dickie bird.”

Just when Dick opened his mouth to joke further with the other sub, the ball room lights dimmed down, a warning that Tim’s debut was about to take place. A thrill of excitement swept through the expecting crowd.

As the other entertainments ended their demonstrations and cleared out of the way, Slade gave another soft tug on Dick’s cock leash. Without hesitation he moved to follow. Fortunately, Roman also took up Jason's delicate chain to make their way just behind, everyone moving over to the center of the ballroom. They all wanted to get a good view of whatever presentation would take place for Timothy Drake's official debut.

The area in the very center of the room had been marked off, but there was nothing set up there to indicate what might be taking place tonight. Dick found himself with Deja vu as he stared at the spot where two years ago he had also officially presented himself as a skillfully trained sub ready for contracting. He could still recall the heady thrill and contentment he had felt in tandem as Bruce had demonstrated advanced shibari techniques on him. It had been a heck of a performance on both of their parts. A series of tying him up, commanding Dick to perform various gymnastic tricks and contortions, and allowing the audience to watch how the ropes would slowly tighten with each movement- slowly but surely constricting him down. Then Bruce would fold Dick further in some way that would be concerning for any normal person before he added even more complex ties. They would start again, and Dick would move once more to tighten those new ties as well, a strange routine that eventually rendered him immobile with minimal effort spent on Bruce's part, but a wealth of brilliance in calculating out what ties to add in what order and still keep Dick from being seriously injured in the process.

Once he had been entirely tied up in an artistic little curl of ropes Dick had then been suspended by yet more ropes, held just out of reach of the partygoers for another half hour above their heads. It served to further get the rope-marks to really imprint upon his skin. A tattoo of bindings that webbed over him from head to foot.

He could still recall how Slade had been watching in that crowd, transfixed the entire time. When Dick had eventually been brought down and cut loose, he had been free to enjoy the party, his only adornments being the rope marks criss-crossing his skin artistically. Many had admired those markings, openly praising him for performing so well and expressing desires to contract him as their own sub. The ropes had been auctioned off for charity.

It had been after the auction, when Dick had been directed to thank and congratulate the winner, that he had first been introduced to Slade. Those ropes were now on display in a shadow box that hung above the bed they shared.

He was pulled back from his romantic musings of the past by the sound of polite applause. Master Bruce Wayne had appeared at last at the top of the ballroom’s grand staircase, dapper is ever in an expensive black suit. Dick beamed up at the man and tried to taper down the stirring inside that his old Master could still effortlessly conjure in him just with his presence. He didn't miss the way Jason shifted next to him either.

Bruce held up one hand to the crowd. They had not been trained, but doms and subs alike quieted their applause under that natural authority. Slade and Roman exchanged an amused look between them. Dick assumed it was amused anyway, Roman at least turning his head to Slade while the other man cast him an amused glance. Bruce brought forward his other hand, a large and heavy chain there, the kind used to tow vehicles or restrain large beasts. He allowed a moment for them all to view it before lifting his voice dramatically, always one for a bit of mystery and drama. “Welcome to my humble home, ladies and gentlemen, doms and subs, and everyone in between or undecided.”

Jason let out of snort at Bruce's use of the word ‘humble’ in reference to Wayne Manor. It earned him an instant but light yank on his chain, and he gasped through the burn for a moment before Roman’s masked face turned to look back at him. Not his dom, but even Dick knew without seeing the man’s expression that Jason would be paying for that breech of conduct.

Bruce continued unaware, deep voice filling up the room, “Thank you all for coming to act as witnesses to tonight's performance; the debut of Timothy Jackson Drake, titled: The Fall from Grace.”

That was it for the introduction. Then Bruce was descending the stairs, and the heavy chain rolled and coiled against the floor in his wake. It was heavy enough that it thundered against the stone staircase with each step of the dom, like rolling thunder bringing in a storm to them, and all anyone could do was watch and wait.

That heavy chain was much longer than any other chain present tonight; Bruce had made it almost halfway down the stairs before the other end finally came into view at the top. Tim finally stepping forward into the light along with it, the other end connected to a heavy black collar that spanned almost the entirety of his neck. The lights of the room rose just a bit as he did so, spotlighting him. The heavy chain absolutely dwarfed him, just a little thinner than his arm and weighing down on his neck so much that he was pulled into a shallow bow almost naturally. He looked so tiny and demure, all his skin on full display, save for a slip of semi-sheer white cloth tied around his slim hips, Dick noting the lack of any dark thatch of hair under it. _Lovely_.

It was when he turned to the side to follow Bruce down the winding stair, however, that a few gasps and awes rang through the crowd. Even Dick felt his own pulse quicken just a bit at the visual effect presented when Tim turned. Against his snowy, alabaster skin, the white leather of a harness over his shoulders had been nearly missed, but it was clear now as Tim turned to display two enormous white wings attached to it, trailing down off of his back. They were large enough and long enough for the tips of the white downy feathers to brush the floor in his wake. They truly did look like broken angel wings and Dick found himself grinning, appreciating the dramatic effect they gave.

He noted the hard way Jason swallowed next to him. The other sub’s own stare was dilated in want as well.

All watched as Tim slowly made his way down the stairs behind the dom, the chains clattering in almost a mimic of a drum roll until at last he reached the bottom.

Dick drew himself up as straight as physically possible as Bruce passed by and he just knew Jason did the same. Old habits. The brief glance of those blue eyes over them both was their only acknowledgement in that moment, but that was fairly expected. Tim’s debut called for the dom’s full attention.

All was still until Tim was at Bruce's side once more and the final clamor of the chain rang out in the otherwise silent room. Bruce unbuckled Tim's collar from around his neck, and simply allowed both collar and chain to drop.

“Kneel.”

Such firm authority packed into just one short syllable. Dick and Jason both almost had to brace their own legs to keep from complying as well. Tim did so without hesitation, sinking gracefully to his knees in the middle of the entire assembly, blue eyes down passively the whole time. He continued to kneel patiently as Bruce once more spoke up for the crowd. “Tonight our own Fallen Angel gives a demonstration in the art of body suspension.”

There were a few in the crowd gathered familiar enough with the concept to let out audible gasps of either excitement or shock. Dick was one of those, shocked because he hadn’t known Tim had ever progressed to such a thing. Shocked that this lovely, meek little sub would be so brave and daring.

Dick loved aerial acts, but body suspension had still been a little too much for him to ever dare consent to trying. It wasn't lost on him for even a moment that- shocking as it was- there was no way in heaven or hell that Bruce would have Tim do anything for his presentation he hadn't done before. Dick had absolutely fallen in love with the ins-and-outs of artistic rope bondage before they had coordinated his presentation around it.

He eyed Tim’s naked body more critically now, taking in any scars of puncture marks visible on that pale skin, now spotting several. With another theatrical flourish of Bruce’s arm, there was a whirring noise from overhead, and everyone looked up to see a set of chains slowly dropping down towards the center of the room from the ceiling. Dick could well-recognize them as the chains that typically held the grand chandelier, able to raise and lower for maintenance.

Bruce sometimes found other functions for this feature and Dick felt his own heart pounding at the implications, piecing together what was about to happen in his mind even as the chains reached Bruce's waiting hand. Each one had a sterilized silver hook designed specifically for this attached to the end.

Dick felt his stomach flip, unsure anymore if it was nerves or excitement. Both... And more. Some of it settled the moment Slade’s hand rested over the small of his back, the other twisted his leash once more around that large, firm fist. Both actions grounded Dick just a little more on both a physical and mental level and he leaned in closer to his dom in appreciation.

Watching Bruce prep Tim as he remained on his knees was clinical rather than sexy, interesting versus thrilling, (for Dick anyway) but safety was a must and it gave everyone a chance to either settle into what was about to happen, or filter out to the other parts of the room to partake of more drink or food if they felt it wasn't to their personal taste to see someone hooked and lifted by their skin alone. Jason and Roman looked fascinated throughout but Dick could admit he squirmed a bit himself as Bruce pierced the first hook under a hunk of Tim’s skin, just over his left pectoral. He didn't turn away, mostly out of support for the sub that had been trained by the same master, a bond low-key forged there automatically. Tim had just been on his way into Bruce’s training when Dick had been on his way out.

No matter how twisted Tim's face turned in pain as the second hook pierced through the skin over his right pectoral under Bruce’s careful guidance, he never once cried out. It had to be so painful, but every touch he received from the dom was gentle and lingered with a deep care for the sub’s well-being. Praise and caresses were given freely between each piercing of the flesh, Bruce encouraging and supporting the sub no matter his lack of complaint. Tim leaned into it like a flower seeking sun despite himself. Dick found himself leaning into Slade as well by the time the hooks were all pierced through, willing himself not to faint or lose his nerve watching it all take place. This sort of pain was just not to his personal tastes, interesting though it was.

Bruce made sure Tim was calm and comfortable, cleaned up a few thin tracks of blood oozing down his chest and stomach from the pierced flesh, and then made a gesture for the next part to begin. There was a whirring noise once more, and then the chain started to retract, the slack slowly being taken away link by link.

Dick watched until the hooks just started pulling Tim’s skin, and then lost his nerve for the moment, turning his head to bury his face against Slade’s solid shoulder, breathing in the heady musk of his expensive cologne. His dom said nothing about the squeamishness, the hand that had been resting on the small of his back moving up to run fingers though the locks of his hair.

The sub could tell this wouldn't be a new kink for himself at all, but the chains continued to whirr away. Once more the onlookers started to gasp and murmur in appreciation and wonder, and Dick eventually regained his nerve to at least chance a peek. He gasped along with several others at the sight he beheld, the otherworldly beauty and poetry of the scene taking place.

Tim was ethereal, body suspended above them all, chest raised up to the high ceiling, bowed backwards like he was stuck mid-fall, the angel wings drooping behind him like sad, broken things and for a moment it was hard to not see Timothy Drake as the fallen from grace being that he represented. That fit but frail body was entirely slack in repose, the only color on him those thin lines of blood down his open chest, shining red in the spotlight still trained upon him. The skin of his chest pulled impossibly where it was snagged.

Rather than any agony appearing on his face as Dick would have assumed, there was a serene peace there, an angel completely resigned to their fate.

Applause started to break out amongst the crowd and Dick joined in as he continued to stare in awe of the younger sub. It was a spell he was entranced by until Jason covertly nudged his ankle, nodding across the crowd from them to send Dick’s attention there. The universe was full of poetic irony, it seemed, because none looked more openly enthralled by Tim's presentation than Ra's al Ghul himself, the so-called ‘Demons Head’. The way he looked up at Tim…

Dick felt confident the sub had at least one potential contract coming his way. He turned to share a knowing smile with Jason before allowing the stunning display to take his attention once more, pulled in closer against his own dom’s warm side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and review before running off to check out the rest of Sladin week :) thank you.


End file.
